


Amorphous

by Arezlua



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arezlua/pseuds/Arezlua
Summary: Meera had a life, obligations, family, the love of a man she planned to one day marry. That was before Amorphous struck, and their little heir fell into her lap. Will it be family and the people she has known all her life, or the beautiful stranger she rescues in the woods?





	

**Author's Note:**

> please give this story a chance. It is not my first attempt, but it might as well be. The universe is somewhat off laid back, no electricity or such, and some magic to go by.

The smell of fresh berries felt good in her nostrils as she squashed them, little by little, with the stone in her other hand. She loved the smell, the feel, the color, and texture, enough to risk a beating for them. She wasn't allowed out this time of the day, and the hill she had to climb was steep enough that the risk of breaking her neck if she fell from the top was quite high. Obviously, she didn't care, or she wouldn't be on top, eating two and dumping the third in her little wooden casket. The little box wasn't made for squashed berries, just as the long sleeved shirt she wore wasn't for her small body, but it was a necessity. If someone caught sight of her from a far, which was likely, all they'd see


End file.
